As a pilot feasibility study in preparation for the large multi-center Study of Women Across the Nation (SWAN), this protocol will document the correlation between serum levels of the gonadotropins follicle stimulating hormone (FSH) and lutinizing hormone (LH) and the gonadal steroids estradiol and progesterone with urinary levels of FSH, LH and the steroid metabolites pergnanediol glucuronide and estrone glucuronide. A total of 35 women will be recruited at 7 clinical sites for this feasibility study. It is anticipated that good correlation between urinary and serum levels will be noted in preparation for the planned urinary studies in the larger parent protocol.